Call me Cupid
by noliolio
Summary: I am a spy. Yes, you read that right. Spy. And my most difficult mission yet? Playing matchmaker. Sounds easy? Perhaps with two normal people. No, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are most definitely not normal. But they're meant to be together...
1. Chapter 1

I am a spy.

Yes, you read that right.

Spy.

Stealthy.

Quick.

Trained in the art of super-awesome-evil-ninja-fighting magic.

And my most difficult mission yet?

Playing matchmaker.

Sounds easy?

Perhaps with two _normal_ people.

But no, these are the two most difficult, stubborn, and just plain crazy people in the entire wizarding world.

But Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy you see…

They're meant to be together.

Only, no one can see it but me!

The way their eyes sparkle when they look at each other.

Or glare at each other I suppose…

The way he bumps against her in the hall.

So that she'll drop her books…

The way she rolls her eyes every time he does something stupid.

But I swear it's out of affection!

I'm Paige Creevey, and here is my story:

"Rose?"

No response.

"Rose?!"

Albus waves a hand in front of her face.

"ROSE!"

"_What?_"

"What are you staring at?"

"Staring? I wasn't. I was… thinking."

"Mhm…" And then he drops it. Just like that. Its so obvious what (or who) she was staring at. I write this down in my spy notebook.

_November 14 Lunch in Great Hall_

Then they start talking in hushed tones and I can't hear anymore.

So I start listening to Scorpius.

He's speaking to Luke Thomas and Connor Flint.

I've done a background check on Luke. His father was a Gryffindor, and he's not a pureblood (though I suppose all that's changes since the war of whatever-whatever).

He's really not all that mean.

But he is clever. And I suppose narcissistic too.

"No way dude. Dominique Weasley is nowhere near as attractive as Rose."

"Yes she is! Rose Weasley has no curves."

"Yeah, but she's prettier."

Malfoy hasn't been voicing his opinion in the conversation.

"They're both bloody Weasleys!" He says, just a bit too loud.

"Oh right, like you've never fancied a Weasley. They're all over the place, mate! They make up like half of the school's population!"

Luke and Connor snicker, but it doesn't look like Scorpius finds anything funny.

I mark this down and continue to listen and stealthily glance over occasionally.

"Whatever. That potions homework is so hard!" Luke adds.

"Scorpius? Did you get it?" Connor wonders.

"Scorpius?"

"Scorpius?!"

"SCORPIUS!"

"_What?_"

"What are you staring at?"

"Staring? I wasn't. I was… thinking."

You see what I mean when I say meant to be?

Its hard to hear anything from this stupid Ravenclaw table…

"Paige!" I hear someone yell.

I whip my head around. It's Luke.

"Yeah?"

"Stop glancing over here all the time."

So much for stealth…

"Oh. Sorry." I must say I'm quite taken aback. How could they have noticed? Don't they know the meaning of stealth?!

It means, "don't notice me!"

I take more notes in my spy notebook.

And then lunch is over…

I skip over to my friend Madison Avard of Gryffindor.

"Hey B.O." I say.

"Don't call me that!" She looks offended. Oh well. She picked Blue Ostrich for a codename.

I smile at her sweetly.

"No." She says flatly.

"You don't even know the plan yet!" I whine.

"No."

"Please, just hear me- "

"No!"

"Just for this one class pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea- "

"Fine! What?"

"Thank you. Now, since you have Charms with Slytherin today, I need you to watch Rose and Scorpius and take notes on what they're doing."

"Why Rose and Scorpius? What do they- No way. Come _on_ Paige, that's the worst couple I've ever heard!"

"Madisooon… You already said you would." I'm a great whiner when necessary.

She groans.

"Thank you best mate!" I grin at her widely and skip happily away.

"You're not welcome!" She yells after me, but I'm too happy to care.

When I get outside I'm instantly frozen to the core. Whoever decided it was warm enough for Care of Magical Creatures in November is bloody insane.

"Alrighty then students." Hagrid starts. "Today we'll be learnin' 'bout Nifflers."

Nifflers… What in Merlin's name is a _Niffler_?

Care of Magical Creatures has never been my favorite class by any means, and though Hagrid is sweet, sometimes his lessons are just pointless.

Like raising Flobberworms. They don't do anything!

He's very nice, but he's always been considered a bit of a joke in Ravenclaw…

Sometimes I wonder how I've ever ended up in Ravenclaw.

It's not that I'm not smart I suppose.

I just… have a different way of thinking.

Like a lot of the time I'm found solving the hardest riddles, just to get into the common room.

But in my classes? Sometimes I don't do so well.

And I suppose it's my lack of effort as well, but I've never gotten spectacular grades or anything of the sort.

And a lot I find my mind wandering, which gets me in trouble in class because I'm never paying att-

"Miss Creevey? 'Ello, Miss Creevey? You gonna answer the question?" Hagrid is smiling at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry… huh?" I ask.

Everyone snickers. Great, even the Hufflepuffs think I'm stupid…

"I asked what you knew about Nifflers…"

"Ahh… well… they… they live underground… and are attracted to shiny things and… are often owned by Goblins who make them burrow for treasure and… they have a long snout and… that's all I can really remember…"

"That's pretty much righ'. They can also 'ave up t'eight babies in a litter."

"So, as Miss Creevey said, Nifflers're attracted ter shiny things so if anyone's got anythin' shiny on 'em, err well, take it off. Nifflers 'ave been known ter bite."

Everyone removes their jewelry and such.

"Pair up please!" 'Agrid- I mean Hagrid- yells.

I find Rob Chambers and we walk over to the Nifflers.

"So…" He says.

"What's up?" I smile at him.

"Nothing… You?"

I decide to tell him of my plan.

"I'm getting Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy together."

"Really? I always thought they'd make a nice couple…"

He always gets it.

He might just be the only other person in my house that's not a prat. Except the Lovegood twins.

I suppose they're pretty cool…

Lorcan gets a tad spacey though. Apparently gets it from his mum.

Oh, and Audrey Quirke, though as her last name implies, she's a bit, well… hate to make a bad pun but… quirky.

We're a strange bunch, us Ravenclaws…

Oh, _finally_! Class is over!

Now lets check on our friends Rose and Scorpius…

"Maaaaadisoooon!" I yell across the grounds.

"Paaaaaaiiiiiige!" She calls back.

We run up to each other.

"Well?! What happened?!"

"Well… We reviewed banishing charms. And then we worked on colour change charms."

"No! With Scorpius and Rose!"

"Oh! Well first Scorpius messed up a banishing charm, and Rose laughed her arse off about it. So Scorpius turned her hair bright bleeding pink. And then Rose became furious and tried to turn his skin green, but he ducked and it hit Aiden Harper. And Aiden Harper shot one back, but he missed and it hit me. And then Professor Gerber demanded that we stop this nonsense, and someone shot a curse at him and now we all have to write an extra three inches on our essay."

"What?! No! They _cannot_ be fighting already! This is _not_ part of the plan! Something will have to be done about this immediately…"

A/N- Hope you liked it! Read and review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Scorpius!" I shout across the hall.

"Scooooorpiiiiiuuuuuus!" I draw out all my vowels.

After approximately a bazillion years he turns around and sighs.

"Yes, Paige?" You see that use of a first name? That's nice, that is.

"What is this I hear about fighting in charms?"

He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Sorry, _mum_." He uses that stupid lazy smirk. Merlin, always so sarcastic…

"Well don't say sorry to me! Say sorry to Rose Bloody Weasley for turning her hair bright bleeding pink!"

"She laughed at me!" He defended himself.

"And would you have laughed at her if she were in your position?"

"Yes…" He sighed, but not in defeat.

I open my mouth to speak but he interrupts me.

"How_ever_," He always puts emphasis on the 'ever'. I never understood that…

"She would have reacted just as rashly if not more so."

I start again, not even sure what I'm going to say next.

"Aaand, I would not have fired a curse back. I would have used wit and intelligence to prove her inferior intellect. She just grunted like a pig and shot a curse out randomly, missing her target completely might I add."

"No, you might NOT add!"

"Creevey, that makes no sense." He tells me.

Do I look like I care? "Too bad. Now if you would please GO APOLOGIZE!" I smile sweetly.

"Anything for you your majesty." He rolls his eyes. "But I will not be nice about it."

"How in Merlin's flaming knickers are you going to give a mean apology? I think that's impossible even for you."

"Care to come watch?" He smirks again. It's like his face is glued like that.

Maybe he's an alien.

A really mean alien.

Whose face is naturally set in a smirk.

And is abnormally pale.

You know, due to the planet's freezing climate.

And they called him the king of ice.

Because his hair was so blonde and his eyes were so grey.

But then, his spaceship crashed down here and go amnesia…

And he thought he had magical powers but really they were just-

"Creevey? Hellooo, Creevey? Coming any time soon?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Maybe. If I feel like it." I stick my tongue out at him for good measure.

He rolls his eyes and we link arms.

"We're off to insult Weasley, the most short-tempered prat of alllll!" he sings to the Wizard of Oz song.

I give myself credit for him knowing this, what with my strange muggle musical obsession.

"I said apologize, as in a-p-o-l-o-g-i-z-e. Not insult, as in i-n-s-u-"

"Yeah, I know how to spell Creevey, thanks."

"Weasley!" Scorpius shouts once she's in sight.

She glances over with a smile on her face.

It disappears as soon as she sees who it is.

She's walking closer.

"What do you want?" He spits out each word.

"Came to apologize." He says matter-of-factly.

The air fills with tension.

… Sexual tension, perhaps?

Let's hope… This is becoming increasingly more difficult.

"Yes. I'm sorry I outsmarted you with superior intellect and all you could do was grunt and blindly shoot curses at people." He smirks.

I'm afraid she's going to hit him.

And that would suck because apparently her aim is off, putting me directly in the line of fire.

But no, instead she just smirks back.

"Superior intellect? Big words for someone so small." She glances down and makes it clear she's not talking about his stature.

He winces, but it disappears before anyone but me can notice. "Are you implying that you've had a first hand experience?" He throws back.

She bites her lip but her face shows no sign of nervousness.

'Haha, sexual tension achieved!'

They glance at me suspiciously.

That was definitely said out loud.

I need to stop doing that.

"Well, that was a nice apology, wasn't it? Very, very yes it was. Well all better, hug!" I shove them together. They're so close their noses are touching but all they're doing is glaring.

He's unusually tall, nearly six feet and she's unusually short, only a little over five feet.

Must I do _everything_?

Yes, apparently so.

"Well, I'm hungry. Lets go… eat… and stuff."

I hear someone snickering from behind. I turn around and see Rob Chambers walking up to me.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone…" Scorpius whispers in my ear.

I kick him in the shins (hard) and he groans before walking away.

"What's up?" He slings an arm around my shoulder.

"Nooothing." I respond. We walk in the Great Hall and sit down in our usual seat.

As usual, Rob stuffs his plate with endless upon endless amounts of food. As usual, mine has even more. He smiles at me, and we dig in.

In the end, he's eaten more but only by a little bit.

Madison comes over.

"Hey Paige. Hey Rob."

Is she blushing?

… Does Madison like Rob?

Do I care if Madison likes Rob?

Do _I_ like Rob?

Does Rob like Madison?

Does Rob like _me_?

No.

And no.

And no.

And then no.

And then no all over again.

No is the answer to all of those ridiculous question.

Whatever.

"Hey, Paige, wanna come to the library with me?" He asks.

"Sure." I smile.

"Mind if I tag along?" Madison asks.

"Sure." He replies. She looks at me and smirks.

"Yeah, B.O., we'd really love a tagalong." She looks annoyed. Oh well. She started it. I didn't do anything.

"Whatever…" She responds, rolling her eyes. She's going to get it now.

I link arms with Rob and skip ahead of Madison.

I can hear her fuming from all the way over here.

Why is she being such a bitch?

She's usually never like this…

Does she know something I don't?

What's going on here?

We get to the library, and settle down at a table.

"Bathroom break! Madison, accompany me, please." She rolls her eyes, but gets up anyway, and Rob looks at us like we're starking mad, which we very well may be.

"_What?_"

"Why are you being such a bitch?" I say flatly.

At first she looks insulted, but then she just answers the question how she knows I intended it. "Carly said that Meg said that you fancied Rob Chambers, but then Emily said that you were flirting with him because you knew that he liked me and that Ally told her that you were mad at me because I got a higher grade on the Charms essay."

I pause and stare at her.

"Does that make ANY sense to you?" I ask.

"No…"

"And you believed it because…?"

"I dunno…" She looks ashamed.

"So you don't like Rob Chambers then?"

"No." She smiles at me, and we skip off back to the library.

Rob is waiting looking bored.

"There you are!" He smiles (at me, and not Madison), (not like I care).

"Mhmm… Hey, Paige, I dare you to go…" But I stop listening after that, because suddenly I get hit with the most buggering brilliant I've ever had…

A/N- Didja like it? Didja hate it? Didja have a bit of both feelings? Concrit? Compliments? Anything? Tell me in a review! Please! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

This is totally not allowed.

I'm totally gonna get busted.

The things I do for love.

And it's not even my love!

It's love of others!

Well just call me cupid.

Although I suppose it wouldn't be wise to give me a bow and arrow.

Or anything pointy, really…

But that is not the matter at hand.

The matter at hand is…

I'm going to be caught!

You see, what I have done here is invited many people from different houses and told them to meet in the Room of Requirements, which no teachers would suspect because they put a special charm on it so that nobody could use it for mischief but my good friend Fred Weasley found the loophole and told me and its been very convenient for me ever since.

It is especially convenient now, because I've invited them to play truth or dare, and because both Rose and Scorpius are going to be here.

And let me tell you, I've got some real mischief planned…

Everyone's shown up. We've already started the game. I'm anxious for my turn.

They're going to fall in love.

This is going to work.

Almost my turn…

Just up after Lysander Lovegood…

"I dare Paige to kiss Scorpius."

WHOA.

STOP THE BLEEDING CLOCK.

EXCUSE ME?

NO!

NO NO NO!

THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!

Scorpius looks away.

Rose looks at Scorpius.

Scorpius looks at Rose.

Rose looks at me.

Scorpius looks at me.

Everybody looks at me.

"Ummm…"

Rob Chambers looks at Scorpius.

I look at Lysander.

Lysander, well, he just looks clueless.

"Or not…?" Lysander says awkwardly.

"No!" Marissa Cline says. "It's a dare, you have to do it!"

I cough awkwardly.

Scorpius coughs awkwardly.

Rose coughs awkwardly.

Rob coughs awkwardly.

Madison coughs awkwardly.

Scorpius smirks.

Whoaaaa there.

When did the awkward coughing end at the smirking begin?

When did Scorpius start leaning in?

Why is this happening?

Why is-

Well this is awkward.

Still awkward…

Stiiiill awkward.

And then the awkwardness goes away, and I just start thinking.

And then I start thinking about today.

And then I start thinking about Rob.

And then I'm kissing Rob.

And then I realize I am definitely not kissing Rob.

And then the kiss ends.

And I remember why I'm here.

"I dare Scorpius to kiss Rose." I squeak out.

"Two in a row?" He chuckles.

And then it becomes a full on glaring contest.

"Scared Weasley?"

"Am I ever Malfoy?"

And they kiss angrily and you can feel the tension in the air.

And you can feel when the kiss shifts from proving a point to a moment of pure passion and they break apart immediately.

And _I_ can feel that my job just got a whooole lot easier.

Rose and Scorpius have realized that they have feelings for each other.

It is now that we reach the denial stage.

I can tell you now that it will involve storming away, a lot of yelling, a big scene in the great hall, a duel, a detention or two or three or four with Professor Gerber, a game of truth, maybe even a little firewhiskey and some serious spying on my part…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't believe I got a detention!" Rose complains to Louis.

"Well you did start a screaming match with Scorpius across the Great Hall. And then you cursed each other back and forth. And you pushed Professor Sprout out of your way. And she's like the eldest most fragile person I've ever seen. She's like a zillion years old. She taught my _dad_." I butt in.

"He started it!"

"And he has detention too."

"I hate him…" She mumbles.

"Well it sure didn't seem like that during your ki-" She glares daggers at me and I seriously begin to fear for my life, so I leave.

Mwahahahaha! My plan is going magnificently…

I go over and sit down in between Scorpius and Luke.

"Hello there."

"Hey mate." Luke nods at me.

Might as well just get to the point.

"Are you excited for your detention with Rose?"

"Ecstatic."

"Oh now Scorpius. You really need to stop it with the sarcasm, it completely ruins your otherwise sugary-sweet personality."

I roll my eyes.

"Well I suppose I should listen the expert about what sarcasm does to a person's character."

He smirks at me.

I can't think of anything to say so I just stick out my tongue.

"No thanks, I think we did enough kissing on the night of truth or dare."

I blush a little but roll my eyes.

Luke looks intrigued.

"Well it wasn't nearly as passionate as you and Rose's kiss, was it?" I counter.

Now he blushes, but just for a second.

"That was disgusting." He wrinkles his nose, like he's reliving some horrid memory.

"Well that's not the way it looked when you were kissing."

"Shut up…" He mumbles.

"I thought you were gonna pull a crappy romance novel. Oh Scorpius! Oh Rose! How could I have lived without you for so long? I never really hated you; I was just trying to hide my feelings! Oh me too! Oh Rose! Oh Scorpius!" I make kissy noises. Luke is in hysterics.

Scorpius diverts his eyes and I smirk.

"Someone likes Rosie Weasley." I smile at him.

"Come on, admit it." Luke is smirking too.

"_Stop it! I do NOT!_" He yells at us.

"Well sorryyyy, mister testy!"

On the inside I'm smiling. Stage Denial of Plan Cupid is in motion.

The wheels of my magnificent plan are slowly (but surely) turning.

And things are just about to get very interesting…


	4. Chapter 4

This is going wonderfully!

I have everything figured out.

Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to get myself into detention…

"Professor Sprout, can I talk to you?" I ask her.

"Sure." She smiles at me.

"Can I come to detention tonight?"

"Why?"

I ignore her. It takes too long to explain. "Please?"

"You are an odd one Miss Creevey… but yes, I suppose that would be fine…"

Well that sure was easy.

And it was a lot more convenient than waiting in that closet for a bunch of hours.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You too, Creevey?" Scorpius asks me when he sees me sitting there. Rose was there before me (of course), but Scorpius sauntered in just a few minutes late.

Professor Sprout glanced at Scorpius, as if internally debating whether to punish him for being late or not. Apparently she decided it wasn't worth it and stood up.

"Okay, you are all good kids…" She pauses, like her own words are lies, which they just might be. "Just sit here and do your work or something." She says tiredly. "And please," she begs, "don't cause any trouble…"

We mumble our agreements and she leaves. This. Is. So. Easy.

"Hey, you guys." He motions for us to get closer, and we do, even Rose, shockingly enough.

"We're playing a game." He tells us.

"What?" Rose asks curiously, but also cautiously.

"Truth." He smirks.

"Well how will we know if- "

"I've got it covered Weasley."

He pulls out a box of what I believe is chocolates.

Rose's eyes widen.

"Are those- "

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes truth chocolates? Yeah…" He smirks.

"My uncle owns the damn shop and I can't even get those!" She sounds angry, if not jealous.

He just smirks and opens the box.

We each take one.

"Okay Creevey, you first. Hmm… Who do you like?"

"What? I- RobChambers." The words slide out of my mouth like drool.

He laughs. "I knew it!"

"Okay, Scorpius, its your turn now." I smirk.

"If you had a chance to play truth or dare again, would you do it?"

"Yeah, probably. If there was a good reason." He glances at Rose but she doesn't notice.

"Rose…" He starts. "Do you like… Luke Thomas?

She giggles softly. "No."

We're sitting in a circle on the floor now.

"Paige, why are you in detention?" Rose asks me.

Whoops! Didn't see that one coming…

"I… uh… IaskedifIcouldcometodetention."

"Why?" She looks at me like I'm crazy…

"BecauseI'mtryingtosetyoutwoup"

"You're WHAT?!" Oh Merlin's shiny underpants she's angry.

"Rose, do you fancy Scorpius?" I ask.

"What? I- yes." She blushes madly.

"Scorpius, do you fancy Rose?"

He sighs in defeat. "Yeah…" He says lazily, as if he knew it was coming.

I think we're moving into the "anger" stage. (That's right after "denial.")

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT FANCY ROSE WEASLEY!" Scorpius yells at me. I'm pretty sure everyone on the grounds can hear us.

"Yes you do." I smirk. This is funny. He never gets this upset.

"STOP THAT."

"Rose and Scorpius sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"SHUT IT CREEVEY." I think I'm going to go bother Rose now. I giggle.

"Hey Rose." She is talking to one of her friends whose name I do not know.

"How goes it?" I ask her.

She just glares.

"So, I heard the funniest thing about Scorpius the other day." I start.

"IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ROSE WEASLEY I WILL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION IF YOU DO NOT SHUT IT."

I like it when they yell. It draws attention to them.

"Wanna talk about it?" I ask her. I am joking, but she makes a face like she's really considering it. This surprises me, but I am glad.

"Yes, actually." She gets up and we settle by a tree close to the black lake and far away from everyone else.

"I'm angry." She tells me.

"I've noticed."

"I like him. A lot I like him." She tells me.

"So…?" I do not understand.

"So now he knows!" She raises her voice.

"You have to fix this." She tells me.

"Fix what? I don't see a problem…"

She glares at me.

"What?!" This is not a happy conversation.

"You made us admit to liking each other. Now I can't hate him. And he can't hate me. I like him. And he knows. And he likes me. And I know. You see the problem?"

I stare at her for a moment. "No…"

"UGH!" She rolls her eyes. "I am confused. Make us hate each other again. Make me not like him."

"No." I tell her, as simple as that. Why does she think I'm going to all this trouble?

"Yes!" She yells at me. UGH. I hate the anger phase!

"No. That ruins my whole plan."

She groans, slaps herself in the forehead with her palm and stands up. "If this doesn't work Paige…" She pauses. "I'm going to make you wish you were a muggle." She threatens.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." But really, I am a little scared.

Ugh. According to my "Human Emotions" book by some muggle psychologist, next is the "bargaining" phase. That should be a little better…

A/N- Short one I know. But just posted a one-shot so look out for it, mmkay? It has some truly hardcore cute fluffiness that I know you all love. And finally…

R-e-v-i-e-w! Please review if it's no trouble (you)!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Weeeee another chapter!

"Paige, _please_." He pleads.

"Please what?"

"You bloody hell know what!"

"Umm, no. Why would I be asking if I knew?"

Scorpius groans in frustration.

"Help me get Rose Weasley. Please."

"Oh, is that what you want? Because despite the fact that I'm trying to SET YOU TWO UP, I don't think I can help you."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, you know." He smirks at me.

"That may be, but it's the highest form of humor." I smirk back.

"Nice smirk, Creevey. Keep working on it."

And then he walks away.

"Maaaaddy!" I yell.

"Whaaaat?" She shouts back.

"Come here!"

"Mmkay!" She skips away from Victoria Storm.

"Help." I plead.

"No! I already helped!"

"Please! I'll do anything. I'm getting desperate! I'm so close!"

"If, and only if… You let me change my codename."

I sigh. "Fine, BO… If you really find it necessary."

"From now on you shall be Paige's Official Operator."

"Fine with me. Sounds… official."

"Mmkay… POO." I burst out laughing.

"No fair!" She complains, but she's cracking a grin too.

"Luke!" I call him over too.

"Yeah?" He smiles at me.

"I need your help."

"My pleasure, my lady." He grabs my hand and kisses it.

I pull it away and laugh.

"You, Scorpius, Connor. Hogsmeade. Tomorrow?" I say.

"Yeah… Why are you talking like that?"

"Stop with chitchat. Serious. Three Broomsticks. Fourteen hundred hours."

"I swear Paige, you are the craziest girl at Hogwarts."

"Paige is aware of this. Can you carry out this task?"

He snickers. "Yeah…"

"Thank you." I smile.

And Luke walks away.

"What was that?" A familiar voice greets me.

"What?"

"You. Talking to Luke. What were you talking about?" Scorpius demands.

"What on _earth_ could you be talking about? Madison, do you know what he's talking about?"

"No, I can't say that I do, Paige."

"Really, Scorpius, hasn't anyone ever told you the effects of drugs on a person? Brain cells go bye-bye."

"Very funny, Miss-I'm-setting-two-enemies-up-because-I'm-completely-delusional."

"Weird, I don't remember changing my name…"

"Please, Paige. Please. Just let this go."

"Why?" I challenge. "Scared?"

He grabs my arm and drags me to a deserted hallway.

"Yes, okay? I'm scared. Someone is going to get hurt, have you ever though of that?"

I pause. "Nope."

"You are the bleeding craziest in this whole school, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yeah, I think someone has mentioned it once or twice."

"You know, you really-"

"Well, I gotta go. See you at Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Luke!" I smile. "Fancy meeting you here at The Three Broomsticks at exactly two o'clock."

"Yeah, funny thing…" He mumbles.

Scorpius glares straight ahead.

"So… Connor, Maddie… Care to go find a table for us?" I nudge her.

"Yeah, sure, come on, let's go." She grabs Connor's arm and hurries him inside.

This is working out quite nicely. "So, Luke… Where can I get some good quills around here?"

He coughs awkwardly. A truly terrible liar, that one is.

"Well… Scrivenshaft's has some nice ones…"

"Lovely, just lovely, really. Let's go look at them…"

I link his arm in mine and pull him away.

"Paige!" I hear an angered Scorpius say.

"Oh, look its Rose!"

"Very funny, Creevey."

"Hey guys…" She mumbles.

"Rose, hey! Well, I guess I should be leaving you two alone, buhbye!"

"No way!" Scorpius makes a grab for the back of my shirt but I'm already too far for him to catch me.

And perhaps I just happen to drop an extendable ear on my way out.

I can't make out every word.

"Hey… Are you floppy?" I hear.

"No, I'm just really not sure what I pants."

"Me either… Just, please, please, don't eat me."

"I would never hurt you."

"Maybe we should just… starve way from each other for a bile. See how things pan out, you cow?"

"Yeah, yeah… okay…"

I contract my extendable ear and put it in my pocket.

"Well, how's your plan going so far?" Luke asks me.

I give him and annoyed look and he snickers.

I think depression is next. Just bleeding fantastic. Moping hormonal teenagers is just what I need.

A/N- Short chapter, I apologize. But I promise to get another one up ASAP! There'll even be a tad bit of RoseScorpius togetherness in it for you. Review! Concrit is always welcome. This whole story is made of pretty much nothing but dialogue. What are your thoughts on that? Tell me please (in a review)!


End file.
